


彼异界学园（十六）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉/北蔓
Kudos: 1





	彼异界学园（十六）

任蔓琳爬过遍布荆棘的铁丝网，双手已是血肉模糊。身上的衣物被刮破了不少狼狈不堪。

从这所郊外的监狱跑出来，任蔓琳付出了不少代价。监狱长在自己身上摸来摸去的手自己现在想来都作呕。

脱下身上破损的衣物，任蔓琳换上了进来的时候穿着的彼异界学园的制服。

把沾了血的枪械藏在内兜里，在去找冯思佳之前，任蔓琳还有一件事要做。

段艺璇和苏杉杉进医院了，在这之前，彼异界就暂时交给冯思佳了。冯思佳是如愿以偿了。但是谁能告诉她当个顶点还要搞那么多东西啊！！！冯思佳埋在一堆文件中不知所措，还好后面张怀瑾回来了，分担了一些，要不然冯思佳估计就要死在那个位子上了。也得亏了张怀瑾，冯思佳才有时间陪一陪苏杉杉。

还好苏杉杉的腺体够厚，加上又刺得偏，苏杉杉只是腺体遭到了损坏。

按理说这样也不应该会刺偏掉，冯思佳也没去想这个。现在的苏杉杉就可怕了，像换了一个人一样。后来经过医院的复查才发现苏杉杉腺体的结构遭到了难以愈合的破坏，苏杉杉的筑巢期被无限延长了。依赖目前科学技术水平的治疗尚不能痊愈的。有筑巢期的Alpha的腺体会比正常的Alpha脆弱，这占了绝大部分的原因。总之剩下的就要听天由命了。在苏杉杉痊愈之前，冯思佳就和苏杉杉住一起了。也是为了防止她乱跑，这件事不能让人知道，对外就宣称苏杉杉闭关了。

"冯思佳！我要吃烤肉嘛，你快给我去买。"

苏杉杉往冯思佳怀里蹭了蹭。

"又吃肉啊，对身体不好，杉杉吃点蔬菜怎么样？"

"呜呜呜...呜呜呜...冯思佳...你不爱我了..."

苏杉杉突然抽泣了起来。

"诶诶你别哭啊。"

冯·不知所措·思佳吓得连手机都给丢了。苏杉杉这一哭起来就没完没了了。也怪她，苏杉杉那么多次了她还没摸清呢，顺着她不就完了。冯思佳懊恼自己刚才的失策。

"好好我们不吃菜吃肉。"

"呜呜呜...你个大坏蛋...明明知道吃肉对身体不好还让我吃...呜呜呜...我要打洗你！"

悲催的冯思佳被苏杉杉不由分说压在身下暴打了一顿。  
"苏杉杉，我..."

冯思佳想要骂人了。现在该哭的人应该是她吧，要想搞懂苏杉杉是不可能的吧。呜呜呜呜呜...tm的苏杉杉这个死女人什么时候变得正常一点啊...呜呜呜呜呜...

冯思佳的内心跑起了火车。她都要奔溃了，带着凌乱的发型被苏杉杉揪着衣领拉到了食堂。最后居然破天荒地吃了蔬菜。

"苏杉杉你不是说不吃吗？"

"你不是说吃肉对身体不好吗？"

苏杉杉眨巴眨巴眼。冯思佳奔溃了，现在倒是正常了，冯思佳快把牙给咬碎了，为什么刚才...这么说她莫名其妙的被打了一顿。要不是打不过，她非得把苏杉杉的头按在地上摩擦。呜呜呜...这个跟狗一样的女人...呜呜呜呜呜...

这样奇奇怪怪的场景发生在了苏杉杉和冯思佳的不少日常里。问如何与一个长期处在筑巢期的狗女人相处。冯思佳发帖求助。结果收到的都是一堆的一路走好？冯思佳崩溃地把手机扔一边了。

"呜呜呜...冯思佳...呜呜呜..."

"又怎么了。"

冯思佳连凶那个狗女人都不想凶了，她自闭了。

"疼..."

苏杉杉从卫生间里走了出来。眼睛蒙上了一层水雾。

冯思佳不耐烦地一撇，苏杉杉颈后的腺体肉眼可见地膨胀了起来。惊恐地摸出床头的手机一看，苏杉杉的发情期就在这几天了。

冯思佳太忙了也忘了有这一茬了。冯思佳赶紧跑下床去看了看。

"苏杉杉..."

冯思佳还没回过神就被苏杉杉按在了床上。

苏杉杉疯狂地啃咬着冯思佳的脖颈，宣泄着自己的压抑。腺体受伤后释放信息素的功能遭到了阻碍，不断红肿起来的腺体让苏杉杉痛苦不已。苏杉杉的异常冯思佳又怎么感受不到。

这狗女人连硬都硬不起来了，冯思佳大胆地往苏杉杉的下身摸去。

"冯思佳你干嘛..."  
苏杉杉又开始哭了，她都闻不到自己甜甜的信息素了。

"苏杉杉你把裤子脱了。"

"冯思佳..."

苏杉杉愣住了。

"别哭了，再哭你就别想上我了。"

冯思佳的耳根子清静了。

苏杉杉扭扭捏捏地脱下自己的裤子。

"还有呢。"

冯思佳盯着自己的小内呢，苏杉杉脸红透了。

"都老夫老妻了那么磨叽干嘛。"

冯思佳上手了，小手灵巧地钻进了苏杉杉裤裆里。

"...啊...啊..."

苏杉杉还嫩着呢，冯思佳十分无语，怕是她自己都不撸的吧。

苏杉杉先是双腿分开，跨坐在冯思佳的身上，被冯思佳这么一弄直接坐了上去。下身敏感的神经被不断拨弄，苏杉杉这哪受得住啊。

冯思佳这样搞还真有效果。苏杉杉垂着的下身渐渐抬起了头。

"苏杉杉你自己撸几下吧。"

冯思佳帮着把束缚苏杉杉下身的小内剥去，一个巨大的怪物出现了。冯思佳想吐槽一句这尺寸怕是会吓到未经人事的小Omega吧。记得苏杉杉第一次塞进去的时候还挺疼的。

冯思佳突然停了下来，苏杉杉还沉浸在刚才的愉悦中呢。

"不要，你给我弄吧。"

冯思佳无奈地叹了口气，苏杉杉自己还真不撸的。冯思佳刚想伸手过去，就被苏杉杉措手不及地抓过手一拉，苏杉杉一个挺身，那玩意都怼自己脸上了。苏杉杉这个狗女人这是要...

没错，冯思佳在想要逃离的时候苏杉杉一个按头。

"唔...％＃＆"

苏杉杉我要杀了你！！！冯思佳的嘴不由自主地张开了。

"小北你就给我弄吧...难受..."

苏杉杉恳切地说着。

扑腾着的冯思佳看苏杉杉这样也没怎么反抗了。苏杉杉的下体被温暖的口腔内壁包裹着，牙齿的摩挲，舌尖的触碰，带来的是一种截然不同的体验。

苏杉杉的东西带着一股奇特的香味，甜甜的，像是蜂蜜的味道。

冯思佳的舌尖触着苏杉杉的顶端，三下两下，苏杉杉就控制不住地颤抖起来。冯思佳还饶有兴致的用舌尖细数苏杉杉顶端的每一层褶皱。

"嗯..."

这狗女人怎么那么骚啊。冯思佳舔得更起劲了。苏杉杉的那玩意大得更快了。

"...唔..."

苏杉杉一个没忍住，让刚有点起色的小朋友溜了进去。冯思佳拍了下苏杉杉的屁股，捅太深了，都要顶到她的嗓子眼了。冯思佳口中的唾液都溢了出来，挂在嘴角。  
苏杉杉缓缓从冯思佳的口中抽了出来，拉出了一道银丝，一离开冯思佳的口腔，苏杉杉的某处挣脱了束缚，向上高高翘起，上面还沾着晶莹的汁液。

"冯思佳。"

苏杉杉闻到了自己的味道，甜甜的蜂蜜。苏杉杉迫不及待地想要...

冯思佳被苏杉杉一个轻推按在了身下，十指相扣，冯思佳不安分的双手停住了。

苏杉杉的嘴唇近在咫尺，温热的呼吸喷洒在自己的唇上。冯思佳说不心动那肯定是假的，苏杉杉无意间对上了自己躲闪的视线，冯思佳更加手足无措起来。

冯思佳也不敢就这样别过头，害怕苏杉杉会看到自己红透了的耳朵。冯思佳就是再心动也要强忍着，就是为了营造出一副自己没心没肺的样子。冯思佳这种精打细算，明明白白的人是没有那么容易将自己的心意展露在对方面前的，即使自己再喜欢。这是冯思佳这么多年摸爬滚打下遵循的一条原则，任何人都可以故作轻松地丢掉，只要自己能往上爬。

苏杉杉爱着自己，冯思佳也同样。实际上冯思佳自己都觉得不可思议，这已经到了一种无可救药的地步。

远远超乎自己预想的要喜欢，苏杉杉俏皮地用鼻尖顶着自己的鼻尖，冯思佳注视着她朦胧的双眼。苏杉杉的野心昭然若揭。

冯思佳颈后的腺体在急速膨胀着，不受控制。在与冯思佳双唇轻触后，苏杉杉伸出了舌尖轻轻舔了一口，味蕾就被浓郁的奶香迅速包围了。苏杉杉露出一抹得逞的笑，这只是开胃菜，苏杉杉想要品尝的还有很多。

在这方面，苏杉杉才有了那么点原来的样子。毕竟这种事全靠自己的本能。

想要爱你的本能。

苏杉杉吻上了冯思佳柔软的唇瓣，软软的棉花糖。苏杉杉甜腻的蜂蜜味让冯思佳陶醉，唇瓣微微张开，头脑宕机。冯思佳开始受自己腺体的驱使。

唇舌疯狂地缠绵着，苏杉杉与冯思佳的双手紧扣。

冯思佳的眼眸染上了情色的模样，与绯红的脸颊相得益彰，无比地诱人。

苏杉杉松开了交错的手掌，急不可耐地摸入冯思佳的衬衣内。

"嗯..."

冯思佳的山峰被苏杉杉一把握住，在娇嫩指腹的按压下，柔嫩的小豆子马上就挺立了起来。

冯思佳燥热得没有头绪地撕扯起身上的衣物，苏杉杉也开始脱掉了上身多余的衣物。

赤裸相待，毫无保留的两人。

苏杉杉的下体顶在了冯思佳的小穴上，湿漉漉的洞口一不小心就会被吸进去。

"...嗯...啊..."

苏杉杉埋在冯思佳不大不小的酥胸上吮吸着，冯思佳情不自禁发出了羞耻的声音。

冯思佳的小穴早已决堤，苏杉杉的身下的巨兽渐渐被吸入。

"啊...苏杉..."

冯思佳的洞口急速扩张了起来，苏杉杉的巨兽可不是闹着玩的。

苏杉杉一个挺身，冯思佳的下体被撑开了，有足够的湿润，冯思佳也很快适应了这根异物。

被温热的内壁包围着，在苏杉杉漫长的筑巢期中给予了足够的安全感。

冯思佳红肿的小阴唇紧紧贴着的巨兽开始抽动起来。苏杉杉一个几十来回的抽插，让房间里一时间充满了喘息声和呻吟声。

"...太快了..."

冯思佳抱怨了一下，敲了一下苏杉杉正啃咬着自己肩颈的小脑袋。苏杉杉抬头看了自己一眼，雾蒙蒙的双眼，眼眶还红红的。苏杉杉看来是实在憋得难受了。

冯思佳摸了摸苏杉杉的脑袋，也就由着她胡来了。

"没有，你快点。"

冯思佳肯定会后悔说这话的。苏杉杉听到后是彻底放开了。把冯思佳翻了个身，让她的臀部高高翘起，掰开娇嫩的臀瓣，苏杉杉又一次将巨兽塞了进去，这次的进入十分果断，曲折的内壁遭到了直接的撞击，引来一阵条件反射的收缩。

"...啊...太紧了...嗯..."

冯思佳能感受到苏杉杉肉棒上凸起的青筋，顶在花心上的顶端。苏杉杉快速地抽动着，脆弱的花心遭到一次又一次的撞击，冯思佳抓紧了床单，像是快要被撞开了。

"...不要...啊...啊..."

冯思佳的大脑被下身不断传来的快感侵袭着，每一次的抽插经过的甬道上有着冯思佳同样脆弱的点。冯思佳的身体不断颤抖着，额头上布满了细细的汗珠。

苏杉杉趴在了用曲着的手臂做支撑的冯思佳身上，下身还在不停抽搐着。苏杉杉挺立的乳尖贴在了冯思佳敏感的背部，脊椎的神经传达的讯号冲上冯思佳一团烂泥的大脑。

"...啊..."

冯思佳夹紧了双腿，又一波暖流冲下。苏杉杉的巨兽被温热的液体所包围着。苏杉杉也快要到极限了。

"啊！！！"

冯思佳疼得面部都扭曲了，她的腺体被苏杉杉整个包入口中，牙齿重重地咬下去，大量的信息素注入。冯思佳腺体里浓郁的蜂蜜味又要好一段时间才散去了。

蜂蜜和牛奶的味道混在一起就没有蜂蜜的那样甜腻也没有了单独牛奶的平淡。苏杉杉是喜欢得不行，有的时候做完还会特地凑到自己脖子那去闻。

"北北。"

苏杉杉要到了。巨兽突然停滞在了冯思佳的花心上。

"我可以..."

苏杉杉突然变得娇羞的语气，冯思佳也知道了苏杉杉想要干嘛。

"你射吧，别磨叽了。"

苏杉杉挺起身子，无处安放的小手抚摸着冯思佳的臀瓣，冯思佳的花心被顶得死死的。憋了许久的白色精华不断喷涌而出，一齐冲向了花心的小口。

炙热的白色液体流经小腹，塞得满满的，明显鼓了起来。苏杉杉也没就此罢休，尽可能地在冯思佳体内抽动起来。一次又一次更加猛烈的撞击让两人被不断涌入的快感淹没。房间里满是令人脸红心跳的喘息声。

几十次的撞击后，苏杉杉射出了最后一发。苏杉杉不可避免地疲软了下来，挪动着身子，费劲地伸手抽了几张床头的纸巾。

"要拔出来了。"

苏杉杉温柔地提醒着已经累瘫的冯思佳。巨兽从冯思佳体内缓缓抽出，大量的液体涌了下来。下腹深深的失重感传来，冯思佳又羞耻又不好受。

苏杉杉正在帮自己仔细擦拭着残局。

"你把药给我。"

冯思佳突然想到了什么，在完全没有保护措施的情况下...有点糟糕呢。

"嗯？！"

苏杉杉差点也忘了，赶紧跑下床翻找了一番。

服完紧急避孕药后，冯思佳安静地靠在了苏杉杉的胸口。还好冯思佳皮糙肉厚的，这种药的副作用显现不出来，才没让苏杉杉过多的自责。乖宝宝苏杉杉不是射在外面就是戴了套的，这次算是出了事故吧。不过苏杉杉那份想要占有冯思佳的心情是真的。

疲惫不堪的冯思佳很快就睡着了。苏杉杉搂着冯思佳，空出一只手摸索着关了灯。

筑巢期带来所有的情绪干扰着苏杉杉的正常生活，比平常更加敏感。苏杉杉在黑暗中感受着冯思佳的身体传来的体温。静下心来，苏杉杉想要的也只是冯思佳能多陪陪她吧。被关在房间里的滋味可不好受。

筑巢期的Alpha会用尽一切办法去引起恋人的注意。苏杉杉看过筑巢期相关的资料但还是不可避免地陷入怪圈。

冯思佳很累了吧，要面对自己的无理取闹，还要处理学园里的事。

苏杉杉吻了吻冯思佳的额头。只有在这个时刻苏杉杉的感情才能显露无疑。她和冯思佳之间总是避免着情感的表达，不知道为什么，好像都等着对方先说出口。筑巢期的消磨也带给了苏杉杉一些恐慌，生怕冯思佳会感到厌烦。想到这里苏杉杉不禁搂紧了冯思佳 。

苏杉杉今天醒得早，冯思佳还在睡呢。冯思佳的露出被子的锁骨上还留着自己的星星点点。苏杉杉惬意地描摹着冯思佳锁骨的轮廓，咽了咽口水。突然发现了什么，冯思佳瘦了好多啊，苏杉杉皱眉，冯思佳又没好好吃饭了。苏杉杉偷摸着起来，套上睡衣跑了出去。

回来的时候冯思佳还在睡，苏杉杉松了一口气，要是醒着说不定又会被她数落一顿。把自己准备的便当盒装进了冯思佳的小书包里。蹑手蹑脚爬上了床，还可以和冯思佳多睡一会儿。苏杉杉悄悄挤进了冯思佳怀里。

"苏杉杉我走了啊。"

冯思佳又要把自己关在这了，苏杉杉一想到这，就有点不自在。

"...冯思佳...我能跟你一起出去吗？"

"你给我乖乖待着，我今天可能回来的会早。"

冯思佳一起来就腰酸背痛的，慢条斯理地把衣服穿上，苏杉杉这个狗女人。

"不要。"

苏杉杉有些生气了，冯思佳上次也是这么说的，结果是显而易见的。

"苏杉杉你很烦诶。"

冯思佳少见的发起脾气来了。看都没看苏杉杉一眼把门一摔就出门了。

"冯思佳！"

苏杉杉听不到回应了。独自一人的房间里传来了苏杉杉的低声啜泣。

冯思佳出门后就有些后悔了，自己刚才是太冲动了吧。正迟疑着要不要回去哄哄。冯思佳定住了，在楼梯口她看见了任蔓琳，任蔓琳与自己相望着，眼中是自己所无从得知的东西。

反应过来后任蔓琳早已不见了踪影。任蔓琳看上去整个人阴沉了不少，自己亲手把她送进去的，不知道为什么冯思佳总觉得自己有些愧疚。不对，现在不是想这些的时候吧。

任蔓琳越狱啦！！！

冯思佳赶紧惊慌失措地跑去教学楼。在彼异界的活动室紧急召开了会议，在这之前冯思佳拉响了全园警戒的铃声。

"监狱那边传来了消息说是任蔓琳把监狱长杀了并夺走了其身上的枪械。"

张怀瑾不紧不慢地汇报着。

"什么？还有枪！完了完了。"

冯思佳是彻底慌了。

"任蔓琳回来自然是寻仇的吧。"

刘姝贤对新官上任的冯思佳有些无奈。

"但看见你就走了，这就奇怪了。你暂时是安全的，起码任蔓琳没把枪对着你的脑门儿。"

"已经联系了警方，没多久就会找到的，依任蔓琳的心性学园里的人是不会有事的。"

张怀瑾镇定自若，心里已经盘算好了。

"你就这么确定，之前苏杉杉那事儿，还有现在这个。"

"我确定。"

张怀瑾很早就见过任蔓琳，那时任蔓琳还是个被人堵墙角里围殴的一个小Beta。自己还犹豫着要不要出手管管这件校外的小事，任蔓琳就自己跪着求饶了。此事也就不了了之。张怀瑾转身正要离开，任蔓琳却突然冲过来抱住了自己的大腿，求着自己收留。大概是看到了自己校服上别着的彼异界的校徽吧。傍上了彼异界就省去了很多麻烦。张怀瑾鬼使神差地也就应下了。到底是任蔓琳那副可怜兮兮的样子让张怀瑾心软了。

到了彼异界后任蔓琳老老实实的也没出什么岔子。在张怀瑾看来任蔓琳是一个误入者，误入了这个弱肉强食的太妹世界。具体原因是什么，张怀瑾不得而知。但是张怀瑾相信任蔓琳可不是现在的大家所认识的那个顽劣的太妹，张怀瑾很清楚任蔓琳只是一个普通的女孩。

"赶紧组织几个身手好的先找找吧。"

是来代替苏杉杉开会的陈倩楠。 陈倩楠悄咪咪的目光从刚进来开始就没有离开过张怀瑾旁边的黄恩茹。

陈倩楠也是黄恩茹的众多追求者之一。现在黄恩茹和张怀瑾着实让陈倩楠心里不快。Alpha的占有欲和征服欲运作起来，陈倩楠真的想找张怀瑾来场决斗，太妹的规则之一是谁抢到就是谁的，用在这里也适用。

"陈倩楠，悠唐四少能用吧？"

张怀瑾故意挡在黄恩茹身前，陈倩楠的目光着实令人生厌。

"这要问苏杉杉了，别什么都拿悠唐四少去挡枪，你们J班是没人了是吗？"

"这就说笑了，J班的实力比起四少逊色得多。"

陈倩楠的阴阳怪气，张怀瑾看起来是平静从容地化解了，实则气氛变得愈加剑拔弩张起来。

"陈倩楠，苏杉杉不在你代她，那你就自己上呗，用谁不都一样吗？"

冯思佳头都要大了，她可不想在这关头还要去拦个架。

"老刘你带几个人先去看看吧，张怀瑾你和黄恩茹一组，陈倩楠你跟我去。"

陈倩楠这下吃瘪了。差点气得直跺脚，冯思佳她记住了。

冯思佳带着一脸怨气的陈倩楠搜查了大半个学园，也没见任蔓琳个人影。人没找着，冯思佳累个够呛。再回头看看陈倩楠那一副自己欠她百八十万的样子，一瞬间就火大。

"陈倩楠你一副死妈脸给谁看呢？"

"我还没找你算账，你就先找上门来了，苏杉杉可不在。"

"苏杉杉不在怎么了，别给我提她我跟你说。"

"苏杉杉又怎么惹你不爽了，我们蒜儿哪哪都好，就是眼瞎看上你这么个垃圾。"

"看上我个垃圾你怎么不直说苏杉杉日了狗呢。"

话题渐渐掰扯到冯思佳与苏杉杉上。

"冯思佳你嘴巴给我放干净点，你不配我们蒜儿对你那么好。"

"苏杉杉就是头死狗有什么好的。"

冯思佳巴这些天来对苏杉杉所有的不满全都倾泻出来了。

"你！我就直接跟你说吧，苏杉杉tm就算躺在医院还要偷跑出去给你挡刀，要不是苏杉杉你能坐在这上面吗？你还要脸吗你？"

"那又怎样那是她傻，关我屁事。"

冯思佳在嘴硬，这件事是她不知道。不过装作一副没事人的样儿，冯思佳还是擅长的。

"你就是个没心没肺的垃圾。"

陈倩楠气急了，真为苏杉杉感到不值。

"诶你别走啊，继续啊你。"

冯思佳只能望着陈倩楠的背影骂上几句了。冯思佳随便找了个地一屁股坐下，累是真累。陈倩楠说的是真的吗？苏杉杉躺医院那会儿，冯思佳刚开始忙起来，苏杉杉大部分时候也就自己一人躺医院。那场大战的余孽还要人清理，苏杉杉放心不下就偷跑出去，在彼异界的周边逛逛，还真遇上了几个。腺体的伤还算小事，自己腹部的伤才要命。

一打起来难免牵动伤口，苏杉杉忍着疼扛了下来，一回到医院就放声大哭起来。要不是陈倩楠去探望的时候来的是时候，不然这事是不会有人知道的。这就是彼异界周边流传的穿着病号服的女鬼的传说。

苏杉杉看起来比想象的要爱自己。冯思佳越想心里就越不是滋味。

在冯思佳浑然没有察觉的时候，任蔓琳在悄悄靠近着。一掌劈在冯思佳的后颈，冯思佳眼前一黑，昏了过去。


End file.
